User blog:JKGame/Daffy Duck vs Shadow the Hedgehog: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Oh hey, I'm back. Now here is a matchup that was recently suggested to me. Hope you enjoy it. Let’s-a go. "Rival of Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes, Daffy Duck, and the Ultimate Life Form and arch-rival of Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, battle each other to see which black-clad, anthropomorphic anti-heroes who always end up being in second place to their superior rivals is the better of the two." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! DAFFY DUCK! VS! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!! BEGIN! 'Shadow the Hedgehog:' This loon must be Looney trying to step to the Ultimate Life Form! There's no way you can spit Merry Melodies with that lisp of yours! Your toon's nothing but mindless slapstick! Need to get your Chaos under Control! Gonna serve this Peking duck and Chuck him into a piano! You're more pathetic than Infinite, and that's saying something! This will be a bigger disaster for you than your and Speedy's last outing! So if you don't want to face your Black Doom, then it's best to just scram! The most powerful MC in the world: this is who I am! 'Daffy Duck:' Hoo-hoo! They weren't kidding! You really put the "edge" in hedgehog! Watch as I spit some fire like I'm a chili dog! Who thought it was a good idea to give this amnesiac hack a GUN? For an Ultimate Life Form, you're more defective than an ACME product! Your name's rather fitting; you're nothing but a Shadow of Sonic! Introduced echo fighters in Smash, yet you still couldn't make it in! Can't stop me when this Duck's Amuck! I'll stay being memorable! Even after how I acted towards Speedy, you're still more despicable! 'Shadow the Hedgehog:' Memorable? Hmph! You know that's damn absurd! I'll shut this attention wh*re up by blowing your bill backward! You're such a disgrace that You Ought not to Be in Pictures! This Duck Dodger won't be able to dodge the disses that I packed into my verse! You need to Live and Learn the fact that you'll always be below Bugs Bunny! So when Warner Bros realize you suck, don't be saying, "Don't Axe Me!" Now I'll take all your efforts to win and simply Throw It All Away Looks like you’re just another black-clad weakling that I put to shame! 'Daffy Duck:' Don't get too cocky! I'll be adding more red and black to your body! If you were made to cure diseases, then why don't you help cure your dying series? I'll Crush you 40 times and then maybe you'll retire! Must be hedgehog season, 'cause you'll end up like Maria- shots fired! SEGA made a mistake having this OC spring Back in Action! Been with Rouge, yet you still haven't had her near your not-so-Big Chungus! Face it, Shadow, you're just an overrated edgy faker! Got more disses, but for now, See Ya Later Gladiator! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC- "Chaos control!" (Everything then slows down.) raaaaaapppppp baaaaaattttllllleessssss offfffff (Then everything returns to normal) -THE UNIVERSE!!!!! Poll Who won? Daffy Duck Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Blog posts